Dragonis Clan
Dragonis Clan is the Medieval Deadly Alliance and Scandinavian Deadly Alliance as well the UN-GDI Support Team and the team member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. A small band of brave Dragonkind barbarians fight for honor, glory, and the way of Bahamut, against the Ferus and the Galbatorix war-bands. Origins The Early Days Roghan Feurdrak is a greatest warrior of the Firedrake Tribe in Drakkaron who slew his enemies in thousands with his fellow war-band since the war against the Ferus, the tribe of vicious black Draconian barbarians seeks to plunder the lands. Together with his war-band, consisted with his old war-brother, Silgas Brommdrak; Wilfor Belldrak of the Halberdrak Tribe; Jarngus Macefeur of the Macedrake Tribe; Raggard Hammerdrak of the Hammer Dragon Tribe; and Vilgus Beildrak of the Axedrake Tribe. After the war is over, the treaty was signed temporally by the Order of the Heavenly Dragons and thus ending the tension between them and their ancient foe. Though Roghan isn't stopping looking for golds and rewards from the battle as his career had began as a mercenary when the war-band is disbanded as they went to their own separate ways. The War-band Reunion Roghan returned home from war on the Silveargusians and the Gromeks with rewards and loots as a proud warrior to his tribe. When he returned to his own hut, he received the invitation from a messenger sent by his old friend, Silgas, which he accepted the reunion of his old war-band. At night, Roghan is meeting up with his old war-band at the tavern where their reunion is taken by place. His old war-band is reunited at last with a newest member from the eastern tribe named Chi Lee Lang who is a less misfit for the band but he has a lot to learn some from them. Then the war-band discussed by Silgas over the rumors that the Ferus tribe would violate the treaty if they continue to do that so the war-band had decided to intervene. At the forest, they spotted the patrol party heading back to their camp and they followed them undetected. But then, the patrol party was attacked and slain by a rouge Ferusian named Eligas Svartrubin who seeks revenge of her mother's death. After a little incident, Eligas joined forces with Roghan and his war-band and head off to the Ferusian war camp. There at the war camp of the Ferusian tribe, Roghan and his war-band sneaked into the camp's ground and disrupt their war machines, catapults, cannons, and weapons and such but then all hell broke loose as they battled the Ferusian warriors after Eligas recklessly killed her enemies. After a bloody battle, Eligas found the commander and her mother's murderer and killed him then took her mother's neckless as she finally avenged her mother. Roghan and his war-band couldn't believed what they saw and believed her so they brought her into the war-band for real as well her last sanctuary. However, their consequences have begun... The Ferusian Barbaric Attack Two weeks after their attack on Ferusian war camp, Roghan and his war-band attended the festival to become one of the best barbarian in Antichthon as well King Brisingr Gleadrson, the wise ruler of Drakkaron. Everything is peaceful and enjoyed by festivities. During the festival, Roghan met four warriors from Eragondale. Safira Iormurngr of the Sapphira Tribe; Tyronn Murtagh of the Thorn Tribe; Fengrënn Aryason of the Firner Tribe; and Bremger Guldendrek of the Gleadr Tribe. Then suddenly, the Ferusian barbarians attack the festival as their retaliation and Roghan and his war-band defended the king and pushed them back from where they came. Then they followed them to the woods where they've been ambushed by Ferusian barbarians which they've repelled their attackers. As they returned to the festival, they were challenged by the Ferusian King, King Shruikarn Feruskar, and forced to hand over Eligas but Roghan and his war-band refused to hand over to them and the Ferusian Tribe declared war which they've ended the treaty and armistice. In order to save Eligas' live, Roghan and his war-band going to "pay the debt" by going to war against the Ferusian Tribe all by themselves. Safira and her fellow companions joined Roghan's war-band to fight the Ferusian barbarians. In return, Eligas' full amnesty. Roghan and his war-band traveled to the land of Ferusia where they battled throughout their evil territory. They battled at the fortress, underground cavern, watch tower, and metropolitan city of Ferusiapolis. As they've reached Ferusiapolis, Roghan and his war-band entered the city with subtle arrival and entered the main keep to see King Shruikarn Feruskar and Roghan challenged him in one on one sword fight to a wrestling fight and defeated him as he humiliated him. But before Roghan and his war-band leave Ferusia, they were told that Jarnon Vöskar and his Galbatorix Tribe have returned to seek revenge on Drakkaron. They understood their nemesis' words of warning as they head back to Drakkaron to joined the war against the Galbatorix Tribe. The Galbatorix's Revenge Roghan and his war-band returned to Drakkaron and they were immediately re-assigned to be part of the army by the king and joined war against the Galbatorix Tribe at the Elodrakk Plateau. As they see Jarnon Vöskar and his massive army came out from the ridge, the battle has begun and the battle was bloody, fighting the overpowered Galbatorixan barbarians and Jarnon Vöskar stepped into the battlefield. With many brave warriors lost, Roghan and his war-band are the only ones who can stop him as he goes one one one in a sword fight to the death while his war-band hold them off. After a sword fight, Roghan wrestled him in a beatdown with a bloody pulp until finally Roghan defeated him very real hard in a hard and brutal fight. Jarnon Vöskar and his Galbatorix Tribe's returned has been averted and the war is effectively over as the exiled tribe was banished once more. Roghan and his war-band are hailed as Heroes of Drakkaron. Eligas has been granted with full amnesty and peace has been restored once more but their never ending battle against evil and Chaos has begun as their adventures begin. Aftermath In the 21st century, the Dragonis Clan is resided in Copenhagen, Denmark, where the Order of the Heavenly Dragons operated there. They are now part of the Deadly Alliance and the UN-GDI as their Support Team. Team Members Roghan Feurdrak The might Dragonkind barbarian hailed from the Firedrake Tribe and the leader of his war-band. The unstoppable warrior who slew from thousand to tens of thousand enemies in many battles as a mercenary. Silgas Brommdrak Roghan's old war-buddy since the war against the Ferus. He loves battles to kill enemies and fighting for glory of his tribe. He's also the teacher to Chi Lee Lang. Wilfor Belldrak Hailed from Halberddrak Tribe who is the humble and honorable Dragonkind barbarian. He wields his trusty halberd and shield since his first battle against the Ferusian barbarians. Jarngus Macefeur The strong Dragonkind barbarian hailed from the Macedrake Tribe who can smash his foes' head with his mighty mace. Raggard Hammerdrak The powerful Dragonkind barbarian hailed from the Hammer Dragon Tribe who can smash the enemy blockades and barricades, even sealed doors with his powerful war-hammer. Vilgus Beildrek The axe-warrior from the Axedrake Tribe, Vilgus uses his battle axe to cut off in three swings as he cuts their defenses and catapults, even cutting the battle rams and belfries. Eligas Svartrubin A rouge Ferusian warrior who killed dozens of her former fellow Ferusian barbarians for raping and murdering her mother. She was a wandering mercenary, looking for the bounty price to find and slay her enemies and those who joined the rape gang. After her mother's death is avenged, she joined Roghan's war-band as her last sanctuary with amnesty. Chi Lee Lang A young Dragonkind barbarian who is from the eastern tribe called Chi Long Tribe. He's a shy character who is a little embarrassed himself of not wanting to become a big brutal barbarian. Though he's lack of strength but he's very good on agility and has fighting skill. Safira Iormurngr A brave, adventurous, wise and strong-willed warrior hailed from Sapphira Tribe. She was part of the war against her people's ancient enemy, Jarnon Vöskar and his Galbatorix Tribe. Safira is also a skilled sword fighter and archer. Tyronn Murtagh The powerful and arrogant but very proud Dragonkind barbarian from the Thorn Tribe who is a mercenary and hired assassin for his glory himself and fights for a high price. They better not turn their back on him. Like Safira's skills, he's the rival of Safira Iormurngr. Fengrënn Aryason The war-band's scout and archer from Firner Tribe who can track his enemy's footprints, detecting their patrol routines and booby traps, even spotting mimics. Bremger Guldendrek The war-band's elderly wise sorcerer from Gleadr Tribe who wields his magic staff and casts the spells with his spell book against his foes and heal his allies. Inspirations * Roghan Fuerdrak is very resemblance to a dragon appeared in Episode XXI of Samurai Jack. * Four dragons on the right side are very resemblance from the Inheritance Cycle, written by Christopher Paolini. * Chi Lee Lang is very resemblance of Cho-Lei from Spyro: Shadow Legacy. Category:Database Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Scandinavian Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Support Team Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons